


Poppin' Star

by idoesntshine



Series: Supernova [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, dark city are homophobes, gay taehyun, light & dark city concept, taehyun secretly likes kai, their world is kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: do you know what happens when a star pops? it becomes glitters on the dark sky and taehyun's heart explodes the same time.taehyun is from the dark city and when for the first time that he comes out openly as gay at the GRAY's church everything changed, specially after meeting the boy from light city named kai.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Supernova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703959
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemoterry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/gifts).

it is obvious that light city people does not have much shit to deal with and taehyun despises them for it and that's unfair to them who born on the other side which is the dark city to see the worst of everything and to be the one dealing with their shit.

light city people only smile the problem away like its easy to ignore everything and focus on things that makes them happy results to partying, holidays and spreading love completely living in fantasy. while here are the dark city people, having to solve the problem with social system, economic and environmental shit , having to count the population so they wouldn't over populate and having to force marriage so there wouldn't be any mistakes, which is a whole big mistake.

taehyun hates being in the GRAY's its a place where the light and dark meets and confess their sins which a dark city leader has created to be able to connect on the other side and actually the light city people and dark city people help each other but that's just how everyone tries it to be.

there is currenly a divorce arrangement going on, a lights couple or _used to_ are talking to a dark lawyer about their failed relationship. you see how the lawyer have to be from dark city? because if its from their own they wouldnt deal the situation in proper way. dark city people are selfless and smart, complete opposite to those light people. they carry heavy stuff meanwhile light? light.

taehyun is sitting beside his mother watching it happening as if they're in front of a television. its a series of segment. first the topic of family, their city and many more thankfully they atleast include the problems of the teens but their advices are still a wack for taehyun.

this divorce marriage segment just shows how its all breaking part in front of them, is privacy even a thing at the GRAY's? no, they believed showing these would teach everybody and that is another wack for taehyun.

"i dont love him anymore." a woman spoke on the stage and you can tell she's not even thinking about the consequences of her decision but her feelings and beside her a man, probably her husband who looks like he lost himself. you can see the act of selfishness.

the woman is crying though and she's holding on her necklace, its the _lights necklace_ a symbolisation where you're from and who you are. taehyun flicks his owndark bracelet, the dark bracelet is boring compare to the lights necklace but its just an accessory annyway.

"you have kids with your husband mrs.huening. you'd have to deal with making agreement of taking much more responsibility and sharing time..." taehyun stopped listening to them he knows this too clearly. the light couple will divorce and marry another light people and they're going to be happy and move on to their lives, he's used on seeing this and light people always experience this.

to his boredome he looked on the other side row of chairs to look at different people and recognize them. he saw their neighbor who he always hear yelling everynight but hasnt even divorced. taehyun wonders why not? like the light city people? oh right, they have the darkness and its not easy. his mother tells him that their neighbors were married out of marriage arrangement which helps because its already 'arranged'. family plan done, house, kids and businesses and taehyun might experience that nightmare in the future.

taehyun felt his bracelet tighten and flicks it off his wrists again, snapping out of his thoughts and shaking his head to stop himself to think. he doesn't want to be reminded that he only have a few years left until he's going to be controlled by his parents.

after a few more agreement finally, the divorce topic has finally moved on and its now time for the teens of two city's to confess their sins and taehyun is only for the first time included. its a pattern once hit age 17, every one is participated in the session.

his mom patted his back to stand up and he left the chair making his way on the stage. taehyun doesn't feel nervous, its just a stage with microphone and people will listen to you and that will be the first time for him. when he got there, he stood beside a boy wearing bright yellow shirt with a quote 'life's a beach.' which is annoying for taehyun, he also noticed that the boy's necklace is hidden inside his shirt.

"some of you are only confessing for the first time right? by the way i am one of the dark's advisors and would like to have you all to share something within you that you wanted to let out bravely and openly, we will help you and advice so you can stay on your city." oh taehyun wish he could lie so he could go away from that dark city only if he just have somewhere to stay. "you may start now," and the woman gave the mic to one of the first teen.

"i-im in love with this boy but my parents told me not yet till im 18." the girl confessed. taehyun rolls his eyes because seriously? that's all she's worried about? some kids from dark city could not even go outside.

"aww but you only just have to wait," a light advisor said and the girl thanked them before the mic is passed on to the boy next to him. taehyun noticed him shaking but is smiling. _um hello?_ you're about to tell something bad you've done _are you proud_? but the boy is one of the light people so he's not surprised.

the boy held the microphone and taps it as if he's testing if its on and it made a big sound that made people cover their ears "sorry," the boy apologised. taehyun scoffs at him silently "um i burnt our kitchen down because i tried to cook an egg," everyone gasps at him.

"t-the living room is fine though!" he added like as if that will make things lighter.

a dark advisor coughed before giving a disappointed look to the boy "that is serious and could have put lives on danger. we'd give you serious lecture at the back please go and wait." taehyun doesn't have any to say to that but its just an accident? why do people act like that's a crime but then yeah, that could've burn everything. the boy looked down in embarrassment then someone came in to lead the boy out of the stage and taehyun is now holding the microphone in his hands.

he gave his mother a look because he knows he's about to drop a bomb and he held the microphone close to his mouth, "im gay," the crowd was in shock more than what the boy before him had, taehyun saw his mother's glazing eyes and he knew once they got home he's going to face the darkest side of his mother but if he will he's going to let out everything and make it worth it.. is it really?

"w-what? you are a what?"

"a homosexual attracted to the same gender gay men ms.dark advisor. yes i know you're all going to act like as if i committed a murder, i'll head myself out." and he left the stage dropping the microphe he made his way to the backroom since he know's this is where they'd ask him to go anyway.

he opened the door and saw the boy from earlier sitting on one of the chairs while looking at the window outside of that are only gray clouds. taehyun sat beside him "did you also burn a kitchen too?" the boy asked.

"nope, just spoke out being myself."

the boy nods "and that is..?"

"not your problem." taehyun replied unbothered, not in a mood for communication after coming out to senseless people.

"well at least you didn't hurt anyone."

"they acted like i did, honestly this is all bullshit also why are we talking? we're strangers."

"we could be friends? my name is kai."

"no thanks, you're a light person."

"but you dont even know me,"

"you wear bright clothes, failed cooking an egg , probably a mess and you're from light city." kai laughed at his response and taehyun is confused. because there's nothing to laugh about and he shouldn't have talked to him because this will happen. taehyun is annoyed already at him like this kai guy is so dumb and taehyun might have experiencing some electric inside of him right now when kai is staring at him and gave that adorable laugh... sure but hes mad! and that's it.

"okay you sure do know me but can i know about you too?" the boy asked and taehyun could already feel his brain tumour growing because when will this boy stop talking to him?

"my name is taehyun and im from dark city."

"what is your favorite color?"

"none."

"well i like green! they reminds me of nature and favorite fruit?"

"strawberry."

"you play sports? i hate sports"

"basketball."

"aha! so you are basketball player taehyun that likes strawberries." taehyun never knew he'd hated light people even more now, they're not only selfish losers but irritating as well.

the boy took out his hand "nice to meet you," and smiles and that look makes taehyun so badly wants to punch him and why does he want a handshake now? what is this? taehyun didn't agree being friends with him not even wanting to talk to him.

he looked at kai's hand and he took out his and he felt his hand shake, probably being nervous to touch a light people skin, hell not even confessing made him feel like this nothing has ever made him feel and this is first. taehyun looked at him who's waiting with a smile before finally reaching and hold kai's hand.

"o-oh," kai blushes "well, interlocking hands seems fine as a handshake too." taehyun wanted to combust.


	2. Chapter 2

the GRAY's only occurs once a week and that day of the week is the only day the dark city could have something else more than darkness.

taehyun inhales and looked at the clouds that surrounds the GRAY's a church between two cities which looks like a half circle and the other part of it is hidden in the ground but its a perfect fit for approximately 1000 people, 500 per cities nothing extra for more nor less which made taehyun wonder, how hysterical people would be if someone suddenly disappeared?

and how recognisable would it seem in the place knowing all those people are afraid of change. he never thought of that before but he shaken this idea in his head and his bracelet tightened against his wrists again so he flick it off his skin.

his mother noticed him and squeezed his arm, they are entering the hallways to go to their results room after the confession before. taehyun stops in front of the door he's going to be in. his mother looked at him "i'll meet you outside after the session." taehyun nodded his head before she left him there alone.

he looked at the door and opened it and is faced with the big window across the room, outside there's nothing new but tasteless clouds. he sat on one of a chair he was on before, once he did so a person entered the room and he didn't look back to see who, the person sat beside him and its the light boy again from before.

"are you alright?" kai asked and he looked back at him. the boy is now wearing a purple shirt with a cartoon design and it looks childish. "you look extra gloomy." kai said to him.

"imagine having the only day to rest from school to attend this nonsense," he answered annoyingly although he know kai is probably just concerned, that's light people but they only asks and never do.

"but days at GRAY's is fun though. unexpected things happens and its exciting."

"they're going to brainwash us till we believe in their own beliefs and make us the image of their imagination."

"i dont understand,"

"you're from light city of course you wouldn't. you think you came here to have friends? good for you but you're going to lose yourself."

kai blinks his eyes before coughing,"w-what is brainwashing us? they only told us to stay together here, i think its to make us interact right? its only going to be the two of us." the results room is supposed to be a progress healing to change from what is confessed. guidance will be given in the room after the 'interaction' with between a teen from light city and another one from dark city.

taehyun's results from yesterday is still unknown taehyun knows there's nothing wrong with him. he's just attracted to the same gender. if they thought prisoning him for 2 hours with a boy from light city who's clumsy and messy will make him stop liking guys, they all could try again and what could he even give to a boy who causes accident? he's just a young teenager too.

taehyun looks at the cloud in front of the window "the cloud is shading us," he said. the cloud hits them and now they're not in light nor darkness, just shade and gray.

kai looked at the window too but immediately goes back staring at him "so how did your week go?"

taehyun sighs but answered "studying math and practicing piano,"

"i can play instruments too!" kai answered enthusiastically even scooting his chair close to him to listen more closely and didn't mind he just ignores and makes pattern at his own desks with his fingers, not interested at all. "i like making music and drumming too! do you ever wanted to be in a band?"

taehyun blinks his eyes and removes his attention on the bland gray desks and looked at kai's brown eyes instead who's waiting for his answer. taehyun never wanted anything before, he just do what he do and what he is told to. "i never thought of it before."

"want to join my band? you can be the main vocalists, do you sing?"

"yeah, i can sing."

"ooh! sing! i'd like to hear it."

"not here," taehyun answered. he's not going to sing at the GRAY's this place is shit they dont deserve his voice. he thinks many people has already let themselves out here yet no one validates it and to just sing here feels like that too. like you sing in a place where no one knows what music is or how to appreciate it.

"well i know this secret place close to the GRAY's that looks like a hole on a bridge and i named it wormhole."

"a tunnel you mean?"

"i think no one has seen it. we can go there if you want," taehyun didn't think twice to said yes, desperately wanting to leave and see. kai looked at his blue pastel wrist watch "we have an hour," they both looked at the big open window escaping the room.

taehyun decides that the reason he joined kai is because he wants to sing, that singing is enough for him to risk anything. risk getting caught by the leaders, risk getting hurt by his mother again, risk being outcast in their city and to be honest he never fitted in anyway but also he would like to show kai his talent maybe this guy knows how to compliment since people from light city are cheerful.

"this way," they're both on the forests close to the GRAY's and thankfully no one has caught them yet, there is no high technology camera around anyways since people here trusts themselves too much in everything thinking no one will go against their rules.

the grasses and bushes are hitting taehyun's knees and the cloud tree's are starting to fade as a fog as they've got farther. taehyun felt his heart rising up, he never got farther than GRAY's and coming to light city as being from dark city is prohibited, his bracelet tightened again and he flicks it.

the tunnel isn't huge taehyun thought it will be but its bigger than the two of them he looked back at kai who's smiling at him "see? i followed my senses through here." taehyun hums before walking in and checking inside the tunnel is a dark red color and there are paths on the way inside.

"do you think there's a place at the end of this tunnel?" taehyun asks walking in and kai following behind him.

"its a wormhole, also i dont know i didn't really go further its just a nice hideout." they both sat in the ground. taehyun is still looking on the way and from back of the mouth of the tunnel where they entered in. its weird, being in a place where it isn't black nor white or gray.

"are you sure there wouldn't be danger around?" taehyun asked because surely this place shouldn't have existed, not in a world where people claim that there's only two cities and one between. this place looks unreal, magical.

"dont think so, i've slept in here once and nothing happened." kai replied.

"you've slept in here?!"

"uh yeah, whenever we go at GRAY's i always am left behind so i stayed here." taehyun is thinking that maybe kai's parents aren't strict as his to even be able to get away from their hold. kai picks something from his pocket "do you want some chocolate?"

"i dont wanna get diabetes." he replied declining the chocolate which kai pouts at him and eats the chocolate on his own.

"the GRAY's looks like an ice cream," kai told him. putting the gray's picture angle into his hand, interpreting it like an ice cream to a cone. "its like a vanilla flavored ice cream, if only the floor isn't black and white on the middle though."

"what a weird comparison, ice cream and GRAY's? cant see it. its a bland looking building and everything and anyone inside of it too."

"well okay.. but do you like any ice cream flavor? i love mint chocolate! its delicious."

"never had one.."

"i should bring you one sometimes."

"and for what?"

"for what, what?"

"whats in it for you?"

"friendship?"

"you're hopeless kai,"

"hmm i dont think so, since you've come with me here and now you know my secret we have a connection now." kai smirks at him and taehyun rolls his eyes. does kai really think taehyun wanted to be friends? taehyun only came here because he wanted to go out nothing more.

suddenly kai's watch started beeping, "should we go back? advisors might come to our room and notice we're gone." kai told him. they've probably been in here for too long already and the advisors are going to check them up soon in the room to ask them stuff.

but taehyun dont wanna go back at all, "those advisors are useless." he said spitting facts. "i think they're in love too, making out at the backroom since they're so obsessed with it like its a room where soulmate meets and hide then kiss."

"kiss... have you ever had that?"

"yeah from a girl at my school that's when i realized im not into girls." taehyun remembers having his first kiss with a girl that his parents told him to 'date' because she's probably the one he'll end up with in the future and kissing her makes taehyun does not want that future at all. "have you?" he asked kai.

kai looked down and fiddle his fingers "i-ive never..." taehyun is now the one smirking to him finding kai's weakness.

"wanna try?" he suggest and kai immediately looked at him, wide eyes and red cheeks, his mouth open like he dont know what to say. taehyun felt giddy at his reaction "just kidding, lets go before we're screwed." taehyun stood up from the ground before giving kai his hand to help him stand up.

their hands touched again, "lets go back here again?" taehyun asked and kai smiled nodding his head.

once they've got back at the GRAY's taehyun remembered that he was supposed to sing at the tunnel, or wormhole as kai desperately wants it to be named at but thought maybe next time they both promised to come back there again anyways. taehyun also noticed that his knees have little cuts from the bushes but he ignored it.

luckily the advisors are still not there when they sat down back in their position, looking at the window where they both went to earlier and taehyun could feel his heart beat, how he wish he could have imprint the feeling for the first time being free and be with kai it feels unreal.

the door opened, the light and dark advisors came to sit in front of them. the light advisor is smiling, he always wear that smile everywhere and the other advisor which is from the dark city looks like he hates his job. taehyun ships them. "so how was your day kai?" the light advisor asked.

"fun!"

the dark advisor looked at him. "how about you taehyun?" its a look that made taehyun felt something. he remembered going out there, remembered being with kai who dreams to be a drummer, who also loves sweets. kai wants to listen to him and for the first time taehyun felt everything. he felt his bracelet tightened against his skin and he breathes.

"talkative." he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it isnt boring! next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

dark city dont have colors its only black and white. its all about being professional, business, formalities and being symmetric. they have knowledge about anything and everything, the one who started GRAY's and built system but they never feel. they just dont think its necessary, when someone dies they do proper burial but no tears like as if when someone disappear they dont matter anymore.

taehyun loves it, loves getting away from those and a week has passed already and they're escaping together again. taehyun is holding on kai's hand as they both jumped from the window, the advisors just left after giving them papers and kai of course persuades him to do it at their wormhole and he said yes without second thoughts and all. it just feels right that every week they'd make appearance on this place and disappear together to stay on the dark red tunnel with blankets on the ground.

taehyun glances at the colorless forest scene in a circle picture from where they are. kai was searching on his bag, "i bought us a drink!" he took out two bottles and gave taehyun one. "was supposed to be an ice cream but it melts so,"

"thanks," he said. taking a sip of it and tasting the fresh sweet flavor of the colorless drink, "strawberry?" he asked kai who smilingly nods at him before drinking his own.

"you know how we always create weird combinations its like a fruit juice but you wouldn't know which one." kai showed the bottle to taehyun who noticed that it does not have any color at all to distinguish flavor "but it taste a lot! its nice to guess whenever i get these," kai drinks his bottle and make a face as if he just had a sour expression.

"lemon?" taehyun asked, kai didn't answer and instead gave him the bottle which he took and took a sip himself and it is indeed lemon.

"fun right? its like those colorless skittles its exciting."

  
"you get excited over guessing flavors from colorless edibles?"

  
"hey! i didn't judge you when you took one shot of my drink we were supposed to share."

  
"touche,"

  
"are you not even feeling sorry,"

  
"its just a drink and you know i like strawberry."

  
"didn't know it is!"

  
"not my fault then,"

  
"this is a stupid argument,"

"i know," taehyun smiles, "its fun here," he said laying down the blankets on the ground and kai looked at him and he stares back at his eyes and taehyun could tell that it made kai shy but its nice.

"is there something on my face?" kai asked.

"your eyes, nose, eyebrows, lips and moles of course." taehyun replies sarcastically to kai with a smile. but if taehyun is going to be honest, he thinks kai looks attractively adorable, he have too many moles that's just like black glitters on his face and kai is shining beautifully with them that he's just so nice too look at compare to the grey forest or dark clouds back at home.

kai shyly looked away and took his bag, "oh i almost forgot we have questions to answer here," he took the papers from his bag. it was the paper that their advisors gave them taehyun took his one and its on a black paper whilst kai's on white.

"oh yeah," he said skimming through the page "i dont have a pen for black paper." kai showed a white pen on his hand and taehyun reached for it, putting his own against it and held the pen. his held almost stayed until he quickly pulls away. its like electricity, whenever they held hands. he also just realized that they always do it whenever they go. taehyun likes the warmth. "thanks." he said.

"oh its about you," kai said reading his paper. "what do i think of you?" taehyun looked at him, curious of how does kai see's him. mayhaps cold? expressionless? not fun nor interesting? normal? formal? he's from dark city after all.

"i think taehyunnie is mysterious also smart," did he just called him 'taehyunnie'? "he's like a star! its so pretty from afar and when you get close its even brighter." kai said as he writes down, the way he compare taehyun to a star sent fireworks to taehyun and he couldn't help but stare at him. because how could he say that?

"how ironic," taehyun said. "im from dark city yet you say im a star."

"you are, and a singer too." kai immediately writes it down too before gasping "oh! i forgot you're supposed to sing for me!"

taehyun laughs, writing down on his paper. "do we even have time left?" and as a cue kai's watch started beeping that made the boy pouts at taehyun. "next time, okay?" they both stood up from the ground, and taehyun reached to held kai's hand that close fit in his walking back to the GRAY's.

when they both got back at the room, taehyun hissed and held on his knee's, there's another cuts from the bushes. "are you alright?" kai asked then staring at his cuts. "wait i have band aids." taehyun sat down the chair as kai started plastering band aids on his knees.

"there, all patched up now!" he smiled.

"thanks," taehyun looked at the stickers and they're color white. taehyun held his arm before reaching to his dark bracelet as he watch kai arrange his bag, he looked at him and flicks his bracelet on his skin.

after kai is done he sat beside him, they're now waiting for their advisors "this gives me an idea," taehyun looked back at his eyes. "we should name our band, aid."

taehyun giggled "so its a band aid?" kai nods his head smiling at him "you're funny."

"right? im a genius."

"sure kai." taehyun looks at his own paper and realized he didn't finished it yet, "im writing that you are a genius then,"

"good!" kai encouraged.

the paper have only one question, 'what do you think about kai?' and he answered <strike>beautiful</strike> genius, bright, messy, clumsy boy from light city.


	4. Chapter 4

taehyun had never thought of anything in his life beautiful. the way dark city works, his mom, his life that soon will be taken away, the GRAYs and everything he is. the way that he is alone, he was at the library and it was dark. there was never a light in his world and he dont deserve it.

his fingers touched a book and he picked it up, compare to what kai brings in their wormhole, there are no excitement in everything he have and he haven't given kai anything back.

  
"have some popping candy!" of course they're in the wormhole again. kai had brought popping candy and taehyun looked at them.

"what are those?" he ask though he opened his hand, accepting and kai pours out candy rocks on his palm.

"it pops when its on your tongue," then kai puts some on his own before putting them on his mouth that taehyun mimics looking at him before putting the rocks on his mouth, stays on his tongue then it pops.

"can you hear them? like little fireworks inside of you,"

"explosive, colorful and a bit painful." he explains to kai who's paying attention to him with his mouth open to have the 'popping' sound. taehyun continuous, "had more feeling and taste on to it than my first kiss, not gonna lie."

"so kisses taste sweet?" taehyun nods at him. kai smiles and looks down on to his palm with the candy rocks, "i want to be like a firework."

"what a weird dream job you want to have," taehyun joked but kai is silent, serious and somehow it turned him worried.

"i dont know... im like invincible. my parents dont see me not even worried when i dont go home, now that they're divorcing and will have a new family.. what will happen to me?"

it was the first time kai talked about deeper things, light city people are known to have emotions, known to always let their feelings out and speak themselves but taehyun doesn't want to think of that, he wants to know what to say to kai or to make those frown disappear.

kai hugged his knees, "fireworks are so bright on the sky like big and colorful and people look up at them.. people adore them," taehyun felt his bracelet tightened so he held it and took it away, he scooted closer to kai before taking his hand and put it there. 

kai looked at him with confusion and taehyun just smiles at him, hands reach to ruffle his hair "there.. its uh, its the dark bracelet they tightened whenever we from dark city feel things because we're not supposed to but..." taehyun scratch his nape looking away "i want you to feel that it works around you,"

kai was blushing red and held his hand tightly, he smiles so brightly "thank you taehyun,"

"so... do you like astrology?" taehyun suddenly asks with own blush and his heart beating but this time, he doesn't want to push it away. he took out a book of astrology from his bag and kai seems to be excited.

"i like supernova and stuff, lets read!"

taehyun was listening to kai read the book excitedly and he started to feel sleepy, kai puts his head on his shoulder and started to look at the pictures on the book full of stars and their hands still intertwined. "thank you for the bracelet taehyun it means a lot..."

"i never knew someone like you would feel such thing," taehyun talks quietly eyes drooping. "you are able to feel sadness and let it out, explode it like the firework you want to be,"

kai whispers "i'll talk to my parents.. thank you taehyun." taehyun felt his heart beating still and he closes his eyes "take a nap my star, i'll wake you up later..."

when taehyun woke up they're already back at the GRAY's the first thing he did was to look for kai who thankfully is next to him. "i carried you here.. we were almost late coz i also fell asleep."

"you should've woke me up,"

"you were too cute though!" kai smiles and taehyun doesn't know why but something just about it became so so beautiful. kai always look shining but there's just something like a weight has been off of taehyun that he could just pull kai right now close and kiss him.

but the door opened and the advisors came in, the advisors were holding hand and taehyun blushed at that, "did you guys finished your paper?" taehyun and kai looked at each other cause they forgot but thankfully "tomorrow is special day to confess so you guys can pass it on that day." and they left the GRAYs.

it was never a rule to always wear your symbol. taehyun stopped caring ever since that no one cared anyway, he got home and their house is empty and dark as always but once he entered the room somethings on his chest was telling him to look at the stars.

but dark city never had any stars,  
he stood on his window and looked up to expect an empty sky but there is one star that appeared.  
suddenly he felt his chest beating and he looked at himself to see kai's necklace on them.

it has light inside and taehyun couldn't help but smile. maybe kai put it on him while he was asleep, there's a little rolled on paper too and he took it out and reads.

_'bring brightness with you by your smile star⭐'_ taehyun never had anything bright or beautiful in his life until kai came.

he held the necklace on his hold and press them on his lips, like a kiss he always want to give kai.  
he stared at the sky, the star almost telling him not to leave.

but there's something he always been planning that once the darkness left him, he'd finally be able to do...

"lets runaway together."


	5. Chapter 5

taehyun realized after coming out on the GRAY's things wont change miraculously. his mother will still put him on arranged marriage with a girl, its unbearable.. he is still kang taehyun from the dark city in their eyes but to him? kai introduced him more and he liked that a lot.

after so many weeks of escaping GRAY's with kai to the wormhole there are some things that changed in him beautifully. the way he see's kai now, the world, the colors and oh so many more its like they all popped out and slowly their colors are bursting and taehyun wanted more.

he felt his skin ache the same way the bracelet feels when it flicks it off his skin but this time it hurts ten times more, his mother held his arm tightly as they enter the GRAY's. taehyun didnt mind the pain though and he lets it but this will be the last time because he have a plan.

as they arrived the main room, they sat on black chairs. his mother whispering."you know what you'll do and say out there taehyun tell them you changed." his mom tells him like as if she just know exactly what is happening or wht's wrong with him.

taehyun ignored her, his eyes scattering around looking for someone. the main room is a gray room full of clouds with 1000 exact chairs and 500 per side, the other painted in white and other in black. perfectly separated and if only they also put names on every chair, taehyun might lose his mind but he believes this will be the last time anyway. he's excited to see kai and leave these all behind, his eyes searching for the bright yellow hoodie boy he so love being with, taehyun even stood up to search.

and there he is, kai is wearing a black shirt but taehyun didn't even thought of that first. he felt himself smile seeing kai with his bracelet. taehyun looked at his mom, "i'll just go for a bit.." leaving and going to kai who's searching for a seat distractedly.

taehyun walked closer and grabs his arm making the boy look at him in shock "t-taehyun?"

"lets go," he said before grabbing him to exit the main and kai held his hand, leaving with him to the backroom without getting noticed as they got inside they were alone the place is full of things. its where props and things are left behind.

taehyun held kai's hand and looked at his eyes smiling at him widely, he feels like they're in w secret meeting. "your necklace did you put them on me? they're beautiful."

kai blushes at him, nodding his head scratching his arm nervously "i did." and taehyun beams at him.

"i saw stars last night," taehyun pulls closer, the gray room slowly shades them a little cloud from the window. "it was the only star that appeared and it might be for me,"

"a star?"

"yes! isn't that amazing? dark city.... we never had light but i saw one! its probably a sign for me to run away."

"y-you're going to run away?"

"i want to be free kai...i want to be more than darkness, i want colors i want explosion too." and the cloud has completely darken the room, taehyun's necklace started glowing and kai looks at his eyes so deeply like as if kai wants to swim in this emotion that taehyun is showing for the first time the excitement, hope and happiness.

kai laughs awkwardly trying to not believe "b-but we have something to do yet in here... give it a time?" he asks. taehyun stared at him and think that maybe kai thought he will leave him "i mean the papers yesterday! it says we have to say something about ourselves and i've thought maybe we should play music instead? like the band we wanted to do!" kai smiles persuasively holding his hand tightly not wanting to let go. 

"i haven't heard your voice yet,"

"o-oh" taehyun melts at the way the other is desperately wanting him to stay, even for a bit and the way kai is looking at him and the way he held. "sure i'll sing."

"yes!" kai cheered suddenly hugging him tightly "i'll play piano and you'll sing!"

"yes, we'll make this day memorable."

"we will."

  
taehyun held the mic again for the last time and kai was beside him with a piano. unlike last time, taehyun could almost feel everything, like he's on a sky about to hit the ground and no he isn't nervous but he sure as heck will hit everybody with his voice.

kai started to play melody, the brightest cheerful and light melody a piano could make created by kai who had always envisioned to play such in a crowd like a firework he wants to be and he is glowing and the best thing is that people was so entranced by it that they forgot who kai was, they started to see the new him. kai is wearing black wearing dark bracelet.

no one stopped them though, they let it unfold in front of them. not knowing that someone will actually take a microphone to speak truthfully, and this time taehyun isn't just being real he will show them by his voice.

he sings,  
_"why cant we just embrace every single thing?_  
_why cant we be sad just because most people know us that we usually smile?_  
_why cant i make mistake just because everybody wants everything to be perfectly aligned?_  
_why cant we break through light and dark?" _

taehyun realized that he lives in a world where people limit themselves, where people are afraid of meeting something unfamiliar, they want it the way they know it but the stars are indefinite, its the only thing people wouldn't be able to know and taehyun could be one of them.

the people reacted differently as kai ended the song, the advisors were clapping at them and taehyun smiled fondly, of course some people started shouting and some people started arguing.

taehyun looked at kai who was smiling at him "we did it!" kai screams and he is so cute taehyun could almost kiss him. he stood up and walked closer, its time to say goodbye and for the last time taehyun and kai escaped the GRAY'S.

the forest turned colorful as they stepped the grass holding hands and their hearts beating rapidly. they found the wormhole and stopped inside, they both looked at each other with a blush and a smile, taehyun couldn't help but started laughing remembering what they did to the GRAY'S.

"that was weirdly awesome," kai expressed with a wide smile.

"it is," taehyun calms down, he sighs looking around. "i think this is the only place that i'll miss.."

kai squeezed his palm "are you sure you'll go?"

"dont you want to come?" taehyun asked.

"isn't dangerous?" they both looked at the tunnel, thinking where it could go.

"well... how else would i live?" kai's smile disappears looking down at their hands and into taehyun's eyes who's staring at his worriedly.

kai gulps and tears started to flow down and taehyun notices it, he wrapped his arms around kai and stares at his eyes, it was the first time kai let himself cry.

taehyun leans closer to kiss his lips, it taste just like the popping candy. like an explosion of fruits, burst of so many feelings they never knew they could have. its like an electricity that sparked in your finger, it hurt and lasted a memory. its the first time the knew what they wanted, its the first time they found out more than light and dark.

taehyun pulls away with a smile and kai inhales, "i decided," he says "i want to live too." and that night a star explodes creating glitters on the dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER IS COMING!
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 💕


	6. EPILOGUE

the sound of footsteps  
the sound of noise slowly disappears,  
taehyun runs fast. its like he's almost facing the surface of an ocean, though his tears fell drown deep inside of him he knows there's a reason of everything.

he remembered when he and kai were on the tunnel, when kai's head was laying down his lap as he read a book he hears a music that says "when you lose everything the sky gives you a meaning" when he started to have the world closer to him and now has let go.

actually, it was kai that let him go. kai has chosen the gray city over him and maybe its because he does not feel the same. taehyun dont want to think more, it hurts but its alright, he patch, the band aids are here, the memories are here even though it hurts to carry memories because it will stop him from moving on.

but taehyun's happy, he's happy he cried, not even looking clearly of the ground that's the rainbow he is passing and the stars that pushes him forward and to become himself. no light, dark or gray to tell where is he from, who is he and who should he be.

freedom.

but does he feel complete? something inside his chest is missing. how could it be when he found himself he lost his meaning? he said he wanted to live but he's a part of him. the tears in his eyes has completely blurred his vision, a sudden bump hit on him and he fell down the ground.

ocean, he could feel the water beside him and when he looked up—

_oh_

"a-are you alright?! please speak," he stared at his lips and notice the same color of it as his. he saved him from drowning.

taehyun breathes again staring at his face, its surreal its all like a dream but one thing for sure, it gave him a chance.

"my name is _kai_ i-i saved you"

taehyun smiles,

what a _world _

what a world he now lives in again.

**EXPLANATION:**  
okay so poppin' star is one really weird story y'all i apologize if it ain't yo cup of tea. its very confusing but LIGHT DARK GRAY CITIES are like heaven, hell and purgatory. people who confess at grays are given chances whether they can go on live again on earth again. i think what i wanted to push out in this is that people always labels being different as bad? people at dark city were people are controlled may it be their own feelings, mind or society. light city is well just happiness, that could ruin others happiness hence comes the GRAY's, its to fix things like as descripted.

taehyun and kai were the first to find out that there could be another option between light and dark, to be bad or good or to be just labeled and its to simply be themselves in their safe place. 

i cant really tell if kai likes taehyun back, you can think about it if you want but taehyun sure as hell liked him a lot. its the first time someone has shown him so many things more than fitting himself in a box, kai is different i think his character is love. taehyun found love.

taehyun is a star of course obviously, its the little thing that not most people appreciate but free. FREE, we are free but we feel prisoned.

when taehyun gave kai his bracelet it shows that light could have darkness, that love could have flaws, that kai is able to feel more than what people just wanted to see and when kai gave taehyun his necklace a star appeared on the dark city, its a little hope that brings out the shine of him.

and so he pops, he breaks free from everything he realized he wanted more and wanted more to see, though kai didn't came with him they encountered first love together.

the ocean in which where taehyun wakes up to is like a reborn, he borns again but this time with many more choices, its earth.  
now what did he first saw? kai. yes thats also him and now hes have to relearn his love but this time with earth.

poppin' star is just a lot lmao.

thank you so much for reading!! hope it didnt waste your time 💞

**Author's Note:**

> for @nemoterry 😫💕 the cause of my inspirations and motivations. i always love writing and reading with you, i love you! 💞


End file.
